Over-Exerted
by kristina5454
Summary: Naruto has been overworking himself! He comes home to his boyfriend, not feeling well! The next day he wakes up ill. How will his boyfriend deal with him? SasuNaru SasukexNaruto BoyxBoy


**Hey everyone! I decided to write this one-shot before I decided I didn't want to anymore...Hehe. Anyway this fic takes place when Sasuke already killed his brother and decided to return to Konoha. Naruto and him are already a couple also. I think that's it? Well anyway...TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 _Naruto POV:_

I sighed tiredly and rubbed my eyes. Currently I am helping the Hokage with her paperwork. I know, your probably thinking why I would do that. Well, baa-chan helped me so much during the time Sasuke wasn't here.

Even though she has a dislike of him, she helped us get him back. I was extremely happy and grateful to her, which brings me to my current situation. I sighed once again, looking out the window. It took me three hours to do the rest of her unfinished work and it's already late at night.

"Damn it, it's already 1:00 in the morning?" I glanced at the clock at the Hokage's desk. I should probably get home and rest, I have a mission at 7 tomorrow. I get up and pat off imaginary dust before walking out the door.

I start heading towards my apartment, hands in my pockets and gazing at the sky.

"Ehh!" I almost trip. I look down and see a rock the size of my fist in front of me.

"Gosh...I should pay more attention to where I'm walking" I continued the way to my house. I finally arrive at the front door, getting ready to enter, until the door opened and Sasuke greeted me. Sasuke and I started dating a few weeks after he returned. We both realized our feelings for each other and Sasuke started opening up more, acting like a normal person rather than a teme.

"Hey Naru, you've been gone a while, finally done?" Sasuke asked, stepping aside while I entered. I nodded, taking my shoes off and following him to the kitchen. "I have a mission tomorrow, so I'm gonna grab some water and go to sleep." He nodded and grabbed me a cup of water while I took my jacket off. I took the cup, and kissed his cheek, downing the water.

I placed it on the table and got up from the seat I occupied, before I felt dizzy and stumbled onto Sasuke. He looked down at me concerned. "Naruto, are you alright? You seem pale" He asked, feeling my forehead.

"Hm, your a bit warm..." He led me to our bed. "You should rest, we'll check in the morning to see how your feeling" He said. I nodded in agreement before changing into my pajama's. He slid next to me in bed, after changing himself, and snuggled me from behind.

I just sighed, turning around and laying my head on his chest. Before long, I drifted to sleep.

 _Third Person POV:_

Sasuke, hearing the soft snores of his lover, looked down at him worried.

Naruto has been working a lot lately and he feels that perhaps he may be overworking himself. Sasuke once again felt Naruto's forehead, feeling a bit of a temperature rising. "Shit... He can't go on a mission like this tomorrow." Sasuke, doing some hand signs, summoned a raven.

Quickly writing a note to the Hokage, explaining that Naruto can't go on the mission tomorrow, he gives it to the raven, which flies off to the Hokage Tower. Naruto shifted in his sleep, looking for warmth, that was quickly provided.

Sasuke kissed his forehead, and drifted off too sleep as well.

 _The next morning..._

 _Naruto POV:_

I jolted out of bed, feeling something in the back of my throat. I ran to the bathroom, and opened the toilet lid, throwing up yesterday's early dinner and stomach acid. When there was nothing left I dry heaved.

I jolted, suddenly feeling a hand run soothing circles on my back. When I finally finished, I turned and saw Sasuke looking at me with worried eyes.

"Cmon Naru, let's go back to bed" He said. Seeing I was about to argue, he out a hand up, saying "I asked the Hokage to cancel your mission last night" I would have argued but I really wasn't up for it so I just nodded tiredly and let him help me up. When we somehow got to the bed, he layed down and gestured for me to lay as well. I did, practically laying on top of him. I breathed in and out, trying to conrol my irregular breathing.

I accidently inhaled to hard, because I started coughing. I turned my head away so I wouldn't cough on Sasuke. He gently rubbed my back, whispering words of encouragement. I eventually stopped, feeling exceptionally tired.

"Sleep Naruto...It's okay now" Sasuke whispered. I yawned and nodded, closing my eyes and feeling myself drifting off. I knew if Sasuke was here with me, I will be just fine...

 _Sasuke POV:_

Naruto fell back to sleep, sniffing every once in a while, the occasional cough or two coming from him. I feel his forehead, seeing a high temperature. I carefully remove myself from him and go to the kitchen.

I take a bowl and a cloth, filling the bowl with cold water and wetting the cloth as well. I return to our room, to see Naruto sweating quite a bit. I place the necessities on the table and go to Naruto. I undress him, leaving only a tank top and his boxers.

That way he wont be too hot or cold. I take the cloth previously placed on the table and put it on his forehead. I wipe away and excess sweat from his face and neck, shifting him so he's comfortable. I walk to our closet, taking out a extra blanket.

I fan it out a bit, before placing it on him. I watch him for a bit, moving some bangs from his eyes.

"You really changed me...I love you Naruto" I kiss him on the cheek.

 _Three hours later..._

I finished cooking lunch. I didn't want to wake Naruto up, he needs his sleep so I decided to make him lunch. I should go check on him... I walk into our room after putting away the extra food into the fridge, to see him slowly opening his eyes. Huffing a bit he looks at me, dazed.

"Sas-..." I put my finger on his lips. "Shh Naru, you weren't feeling well so I let you sleep."I stroked his cheek.

"I made lunch, so when your a bit more awake we will eat." Naruto nodded, his beautiful blue eyes half lidded, and unfocused. I feel a pull on my arm and look down, seeing Naruto's hand. "L-lay down with m-me" He says in a raspy voice. "Okay but remember what I said, you need to eat, okay?" He nods while I lay down facing him. I peck his lips, and grin seeing his alarmed face.

"Don't worry, I don't get sick" He just nodded and closed his eyes once more, leaning on my chest. I run my hand through his silky blond locks, knowing he loves it when I do that.

Pretty soon we're both asleep, forgetting about the food waiting in the kitchen, and laying in each others arms, peacefully.

* * *

 **Hehe... Well that was fluffy. I hoped you guys liked this one-shot! Please check out my other stories as well!**

 **Have a yaoi filled day everyone~**

 **~Sayonara~**


End file.
